Casi quince años
by x.Loony-Moony.x
Summary: Porque Bellatrix no olvida a sus enemigos, quién es ella, de donde viene… y mucho menos a quien le es fiel. Sabe que el día en que salga de la prisión está cerca, y entonces podrá ser libre… y recompensada por su lealtad y espera. [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling.

**Casi quince años**

**Por: x.Loony-Moony.x**

Toca las paredes… siente la piedra debajo de su palma. Siente el irreparable deseo de pasar sus uñas por el muro… y lo hace. Largas y sin cuidar por tantos años, sus uñas acarician las paredes, suavemente, sintiendo el tacto sobre su piel, notándolo. Ya no es una mano sino dos, ambas paseándose… deslizándose como serpientes, tocando a su alcance.

Sus dedos se retuercen sobre la piedra, rasguñando accidentalmente una uña contra ésta. Le duele… _y le gusta._

Empieza a rasguñar con una mano… se levanta del suelo, sintiendo sus pies acalambrados. Rasguña más rápido; ya es una, sino dos manos rasguñando, histéricas, partiéndose varias uñas sin importarle. Lo que quiere es que le duela… lo que quiere es escapar de su condena. Quiere escapar… _¡Quiere escapar!_

Grita, y su voz resuena sobre la celda, el suelo mojado y las paredes de piedra, acorralándola. Para, escuchando su propio grito deformado, sin reconocerse; en sus oídos no retumban un grito de histeria, sino una risa… o no, quizás varias. Mira las paredes a su alrededor, vigilándola. La risa sigue estando allí, y se da cuenta de que son las paredes riéndose de ella… _burlándose de ella…_

Estampa su puño sobre la pared más cercana, furiosa. ¡Nadie se burla de Bellatrix Lestrange! ¡Nadie! _¡Absolutamente nadie!_ Se siente resbalar contra la pared hasta quedar nuevamente sentada en el suelo, la cabellera larga y negra resbalando sobre sus hombros, sus párpados más pesados que nunca, las pestañas acariciando sus demacradas mejillas, su boca entreabierta dejando que la respiración agitada cese… como las risas…

_Lo odia._ Odia sentir el frío suelo bajo sus pies, entumeciéndola completamente; odia esa cama de piedra en la cual se siente obligada a dormir cada noche, incómoda a más no poder; odia esa bata de carcelera que no le llega ni a las rodillas, que no la cubre, ni le caliente en las noches de frío; odia los muros, la celda, el olor a humedad, el aire que no le deja respirar; pero, más que nada, odia por sobre todas las cosas no poder estar con su amo, el Señor tenebroso, incapaz de poder servirlo, de admirar su grandeza… _Oh, mi señor… mi amo…_

Aquellos cobardes que se hacen llamar _mortífagos_, caminando tranquilos por el mundo mágico, sin buscar a su señor, porque ella _sabe_ que no lo están buscando, que no hacen ni el más mínimo esfuerzo. Cuanto daría ella por escapar, empuñar la madera de su varita mágica, torturar a esos idiotas hasta que sus gritos de dolor indiquen su arrepentimiento…

Porque Bellatrix no olvida a sus enemigos, quién es ella, de donde viene… y mucho menos a quien le es fiel. Sabe que el día en que salga de su prisión está cerca, y entonces podrá ser libre… y recompensada por su lealtad y espera. La marca que tiene tatuada en el antebrazo le impide olvidarlo: la serpiente que sale de la boca de la calavera. No hay día en el que Bella pase su lengua a lo largo de la imagen, imaginando que le arde, como si lo estuviera viviendo en carne propia… que le _duele_… que su Señor la está llamando.

El día en que saliera de esa celda estaba cerca. No tardaría más tiempo hasta que la marca, de verdad, le doliera, y la serpiente se retorciera por el agridulce dolor que a ella tanto le excitaba. Ella sabía que, en ese momento, ella escaparía… y entonces se podría reunir con su amo... y tendría el lujo exclusivo de torturar a sus traidores.

Una sonrisa macabra, casi sádica adornó sus labios. Ya eran casi quince años. El momento estaba cerca…

Y cuando sintiera la humedad característica de Azkaban dejar ir su cuerpo, reiría abiertamente… y sería ella quien se burlara de las paredes y de todo el mundo.

**Fin**

**Nota de la autora:** (Primer fic que empiezo y termino en un solo día. Me sorprendo…)

La idea de este fic me surgió varias semanas atrás, después de leer en wikipedia un poco de Bellatrix Lestrange y la parte en la que ella dice en la escena del pensadero del 4to libro: _"¡El Señor Tenebroso se alzará de nuevo, __Crouch__! ¡Échenos a Azkaban: podemos esperar! ¡Se alzará de nuevo y vendrá a buscarnos, nos recompensará más que a ningún otro de sus partidarios! ¡Sólo nosotros le hemos sido fieles! ¡Sólo nosotros hemos tratado de encontrarlo!"_

Supongo que ahí me empecé a preguntar: "¿Cómo habrá sido para Bellatrix estar tantos años en Azkaban?"; creo también que el tónico que hizo que empezara a escribir es la escena donde Bellatrix sale de la prisión, en la 5ta peli. Esa escena es… wow… una de las mejores escenas de OotP. Así que ayer empecé a anotar en mi cuaderno el principio del fic, y hoy lo seguí en el ordenador hasta acabar… y me salió esto xD.

Tengo que decir que Bellatrix Lestrange es uno de los personajes más interesantes de la saga. Me encanta que sea tan sádica… tan fanática de su Lord. Quería reflejar aquí la absoluta adoración que tiene por éste, más que el amor que supuestamente le puede tener a su propio marido; cuando me imagino a Bella, me la imagino en la celda, riendo histéricamente, casi loca, lamiendo la marca en su antebrazo, sin dejar de resentirse por aquellos que han traicionado al lord… sin dejar de pensar en su amo. ¡Vamos! Tienen que admitir que es una imagen exquisita y que no se podía dejar pasar.

Espero haberlo reflejado bien en este oneshot, y que me saliera lo mas IC posible. Al menos quedé satisfecha… y deseo que también ustedes, así que porfis… dejen revieeeew, den su opinión! Si les gustó o no, se vale decir de todo!

Ups… mi nota quedó muy larga xD

Bueno, ya saben! Denle a "Go" y háganme feliz :) Muchos besos!

x.Loony-Moony.x


End file.
